PTL 1 discloses a structure of a thermal type air flow rate sensor which includes a flow rate sensor element that measures an air flow rate, and an environmental sensor element that measures a physical quantity, and in which the flow rate sensor element is disposed in a sub-passage, the environmental sensor is disposed in a measurement chamber that is isolated from the sub-passage, and the environmental sensor is disposed on a main air-flow central side in comparison to the flow rate sensor element. In PTL 1, as the environmental sensor element, a humidity sensor element, a pressure sensor element, and a temperature sensor element are integrally formed on a common semiconductor substrate.